


Together

by Corypuffs



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Exile, Exiled Tommyinnit, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulative Dream, Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corypuffs/pseuds/Corypuffs
Summary: When Dream comes to tell Tubbo Tommy decided to cancel the beach party, Tubbo decides to investigate himself to see what’s actually going on.Aka. Tubbo is suspicious of Dream and goes to check on Tommy
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 683





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea about how Dream stopped everyone from going to the beach party since Ghostbur was supposed to send out the invites. 
> 
> Also I miss Tubbo and Tommy’s friendship so I wanted to write something with a happier ending

Tubbo sat uncomfortably across the table from Dream. His hands fiddled in his lap as he desperately searched through his mind to figure out why the masked man had pulled him aside to have a discussion in Tubbo’s own home.

“How are you Tubbo?” he asked politely.

His voice seemed reassuring enough, yet the words dripped with invisible venom that wasn’t lost on the young president.

“I’m fine, but why are you here?” Tubbo asked.

A wheezy laugh left Dream’s mouth as he gave the young leader a sly grin.

“Not very polite of you Mr. President,” he jokingly scolded, “But I have some well...bad news for you.”

Tubbo’s eyebrows drew together in fear.

“What’s wrong?” he asked softly.

Dream shrugged as the emotionless smile on his mask stared menacingly down at the young boy.

“Well it’s about Tommy actually…” he paused as the grin fell from his face, “the party today...it’s well, it’s cancelled...”

Tubbo felt his heart drop and his hands came to a shaky halt against his legs.

“Huh? But... why would Tommy cancel it?”

Dream paused to think and for a second the thick silence in the room threatened to swallow Tubbo whole.

“I...I don’t know. He seemed so excited about it and just all of a sudden...he said he didn’t want it anymore. I tried to convince him to go through with it, but he just wouldn’t listen,” he sighed, “I’m really sorry Tubbo.”

Tubbo stared blankly at Dream with his mouth hung open.

“Frankly I... I just don’t understand Dream,” his voice started to raise, “Why the fuck would he want to cancel the party now?”

Dream shrugged half-heartedly, “Don’t shoot the messenger President.”

Tubbo let his head fall to his chest and let out a deep breath.

“You’re right...I’m sorry Dream,” he muttered, “But why...why doesn’t he want us to come?”

From under the clay mask Tubbo saw the hints of a smile.

“Well,” Dream paused before continuing, “I don’t want to be rude...and I know you two were really close but, well, I think it might have hurt him that you didn’t visit.”

Tubbo’s face dropped and his eyes narrowed, “I...I couldn’t though I-“

“Why? No one was stopping you?” Dream interrupted.

“I…” Tubbo’s mouth quivered as he pulled it into a tight line.

“Yeah…that’s what I thought,” Dream said as he stood up from the chair, “Nice talking to you Mr. President. Have a nice day.”

Tubbo stared blankly as Dream walked out of the room; from somewhere else in the house he heard a door roughly slam shut.

“Fuck…” he whispered as his hands dug into his temples. 

Tubbo looked down to where his glimmering compass sat on the table and felt his eyes well up with tears. It’s message engraved on the back taunted him cruelly.

It was strange though; Tubbo didn’t doubt that Tommy probably hated him for what he’d done but just cancelling the party all together…

It just didn’t seem very, well,  _ Tommy. _

With one last worried glance down at the compass Tubbo had made his decision.

He was going to Logsteadshire no matter if Tommy wanted to see him or not; he had to see what had happened to his friend.

With a small bag packed and his compass gripped tightly in his hand Tubbo set off for the Nether portal. The people of L’Manberg watched their president march out of the country with his head held high and a frown painted on his face.

When Tubbo reached the Nether the first thing he noticed was Tommy’s path or well, the lack of Tommy’s path.

“Huh?” he muttered as he gazed out at the ruined bridge spreading out before him. He gently placed a foot down on the path to test it and it immediately crumbled under his touch. 

“Agh!” Tubbo squeaked as he pulled himself back from the edge. From far below he heard the sizzle of rocks splashing into lava.

It looked like it was going to be a lot harder to get to Tommy than he originally thought.Tubbo rolled up the sleeves of his suit and prepared for a difficult trek through the hellish landscape.

It took about an hour of climbing, and digging, and scraping his way through the rugged landscape before the shimmering purple glow of a portal came into view.

“Tommy…” he whispered as he approached the portal. His breath caught in his throat as he thought about stepping through.

He had been so determined to get to Tommy before but staring into the wall of twisting purple Tubbo felt fear freeze him in place. He almost wanted to just turn around and go back so he didn’t have to see the hatred on his friend’s eyes when he saw the young president.

But the compass in his left hand and the worry burrowing into his heart convinced him otherwise. With a deep inhale he lets his eyes flutter shut and stepped into the portal, letting the cold air wrap him up and take him away.

When his eyes fluttered open once again he was greeted by the gentle sound of wind rustling its way through leaves and the muddy smell of fresh rain. From his left he could faintly hear the angry crashing of waves against the shore and the angry squawking of sea birds flying overhead.

But then he heard something unnatural; a smooth voice approached from the beach and Tubbo quickly jumped to hide behind a tree. 

It was Dream. 

“I’m really sorry no one came today Tommy...I’m sure they had a reason,” Dream said softly.

Tubbo peaked his head out from behind the tree and with a start saw Dream walking towards the portal with a thin troubled figure trailing behind him.

“Tommy…” he gasped lightly, as the messy-haired boy got closer.

Tommy turned his head towards the source of the noise and in panic Tubbo jumped back behind the tree, fearing what would happen if he was caught there by Dream.

“What’s wrong Tommy?” He heard Dream ask quietly.

“Oh...it’s nothing,” his friend responded despondently.

His quiet broken voice strained at Tubbo’s heart; he’d never heard his friend sound so unsure of himself. It hurt even more knowing it was partially his fault.

“Okay if you say so Tommy,” Dream laughed.

“Yeah...haha,” he heard his friend mutter back.

After a few seconds and more quiet words muttered back and forth he heard the telltale sounds of a portal being used and then he was left in silence. His hands brushed against the rough bark of the tree as he quietly shuffled to the side to try to see his friend.

Tommy looked much worse than he remembered. His friend’s already bad posture was even more unnatural looking and he appeared so thin his shirt hung over his torso loosely. He was covered in dozens of unbandaged scrapes and his eyes...god his eyes looked so tired and dull. Almost lifeless, Tubbo thought.

Tubbo slowly inched forward to study his friend, but with an alarming snap a twig broke under his shoe.

Tommy’s head snapped towards him, “Who’s there?”

Tubbo froze in place and felt all the air in his lungs grow heavy.

“It’s not funny...who the fuck is there?” Tommy growled, “I’ve got nothing for you.”

“Tommy...it’s just me,” Tubbo whispered as he slowly stepped out from behind the tree.

Immediately the air grew still and everything around them fell silent.

Tommy’s eyes grew wide at the sight of his old friend, and the frown that spread across his face did nothing to reassure Tubbo.

“Why are you here?” Tommy asked coldly.

Tubbo gulped and tugged anxiously at the tie restricting his throat.

“I...I missed you…” Tubbo muttered softly.

With that Tommy scoffed and Tubbo’s eyes snapped up to see his friend laughing coldly.

“Why are you laughing Tommy?” Tubbo asked incredulously.

“Don’t pull that ‘I missed you’ shit on me big man,” Tommy growled, “you and me both know that’s bullshit.”

Tubbo lowered his eyebrows in concern and confusion at his friend’s words.

“What do you mean? Of course I miss you you’re my best fucking friend Tommy,” Tubbo exclaimed.

Tommy laughed again softly.

“Yeah I used to think that too Tubbo,” he paused, “but if you cared where have you been, huh? Dream said you turned down the invite to the party and even then it’s been weeks with not even a single word from you Tubbo. Not a single fucking word!”

Tubbo’s eyes widened in confusion as he waved his hands at the now fuming boy in front of him.

“Wait wait, what?” he asked with confusion written on his face, “I don’t know what invite you’re talking about Tommy; all Dream told me is that  _ you _ cancelled the party.”

Tommy glared at Tubbo and stepped away, “And why the fuck should I believe that shit Tubbo?”

“Why the fuck would you believe the green bastard over me?!” Tubbo scoffed back.

Tommy frowned again at the smaller boy, “Maybe because he actually gives a shit about me Tubbo, much more than you do.”

Tubbo opened his mouth in frustration and felt his nails dig into his palms.

“That bastard is the reason you’re out here in the first place Tommy! Don’t you see that?  _ He didn’t tell me! _ I walked across the whole FUCKING Nether to come see you because I was fucking worried about you. You’re my best friend and I promise I care about you a million times more that that green prick ever will.”

Tommy looked taken back by Tubbo’s sudden outburst but the young president just continued to rant.

“If I really didn’t care about you why the fuck would I be here right now?! Do you know how painful trying to claw your way through the Nether is, huh? Because I did that!”

Tubbo marched forward towards the frozen boy and stabbed his finger at his chest, “I thought it was weird that Dream said you canceled your party because, yaknow, I’ve accepted that you hate me for what I did, but I thought you’d at least want to see Ranboo or Niki. And now I’m here and you accuse me of not caring about you when every single day all I can think about is how you’re doing or how you’re feeling out here.” 

Tommy stared wide-eyed at the fuming president and Tubbo noticed with a start that tears were running down his friend’s pale face.

“You...you actually didn’t get an invite?” he asked quietly.

Tubbo shook his head slowly as all the anger he had previously felt converted to concern for his friend.

“No Tommy...if I did I promise I would’ve came…”

Tommy sniffled and weakly wiped the tears that were starting to form off of his face, “Really?”

Tubbo sighed and grabbed onto Tommy’s thin wrist, “Fuck of course man...I love you yaknow.”

Within seconds Tubbo was engulfed by Tommy’s taller frame as his thin arms wrapped around him in a tight hug. Tommy burrowed his face into the top of Tubbo’s head and let out weak sobs as Tubbo tried to comfort him.

“Shh it’s okay Tommy I’m here, I’m here,” he whispered as the sobs got louder and louder; Tubbo could feel every shake of his friend’s weakened body as he gripped onto him desperately.

“I missed you Tubbo I missed you so much,” he cried under the gentle reassurances of his friend.

“I know Tommy. I know,” Tubbo whispered, “I’m not letting you go again Big Man I promise I’m not leaving you.”

Tommy pulled back from Tubbo just enough to look him in the eyes.

“What...but I- I’m still exiled I can’t go back. I’m bad for the country Tubbo…” he muttered weakly.

Tubbo felt his heart break at his friend’s conclusion and gripped Tommy’s hands in his own.

“Tommy you are not bad for the country, Dream was just trying to separate us,” he ran his fingers gently over Tommy’s palms and continued, “Why else would he say your party was canceled or want to get rid of you so badly...Tommy he’s trying to hurt you.”

Tommy nodded slowly as Tubbo pulled the taller boy back into his arms. He’d need to make sure Tommy had food when they got back home; his friend was so thin he could feel his individual ribs through his shirt. 

“I love you so so much Tommy,” he said softly as Tommy shivered, “I’m never ever letting you go again...whatever Dream does we’ll deal with it together, okay?”

Tommy smiled into the hug and nodded his head against Tubbo’s body; his hands clenched tightly to the back of the president’s suit.

“Together,” he whispered into Tubbo’s hair that was wet from Tommy’s tears. 

“Yeah Tommy,” Tubbo whispered,“Together.”


End file.
